hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnowing Hall
Winnowing Hall is the prologue level for Seven Portals, the first hub of Hexen. The level consists of two main parts - the large temple-like building, which is decorated with many stained glass windows and features a concealed crypt, and the bell tower area, which includes a small cave. The main objective is to ring the bell, in order to open the teleporter in the temple's center. Walkthrough From the start of the level, go forward through the door and into a room with a barred teleporter in the center. Be aware that there are two traps in this room. One is triggered when you go near the one of two carvings of Korax's face in the south of the room. The walls will spin around and shoot lava balls; there are Flechettes to grab on the triggers. The other trap is activated when you step onto the central platform where the teleporter is. This trap opens four chambers containing Ettins. There are also several alcoves with stained glass panels. Go into the western alcove and smash the northernmost glass panel there, revealing a hidden stairway. Go down the stairs and a switch will emerge to the player's left. Pull it and a series of four doors will slide open. Go up the passage into the next room; some of the walls will lower, revealing more Ettins. There is a switch next to the glass panels on the far side of the room. Pull it and a platform with the Emerald Key lowers. Take the key and leave the room; note that the four doors in the stairway will begin opening and closing in succession, so it is advised to run through. Go back up the stairs and leave the building, heading southeast to a locked door. The Emerald Key unlocks it and you may proceed. There will be a button straight ahead. Push it and the stone door to the player's right will open. Go through that door and up the stairs to a rampart. Another button will appear. Push it and head back down the stairs and to the south through the newly opened door. There is a bell tower and a small cave; enter the cave and follow the path toward the Silver Key. Upon taking the Silver Key, sections of the cave passage will begin gnashing against each other; watch the timing of the crushers and run through carefully. Enter the bell tower and climb to the top of the stairs, then hit the bell: it will begin ringing. Head back to the beginning of the level and enter the teleporter room. The teleporter is now unbarred; walk into it. There will be a red portal in front of the player; walk through it to enter the first hub. There is also a passage on the right so that the player can explore the level again before leaving. Once the player enters the red portal, they cannot come back to this level. Gallery To be Added Single-Player Stats To be Added Enemies Cooperative Stats To be Added Deathmatch Stats To be Added Soundtrack Hexen Soundtrack - Winnowing Hall (PC)|PC Version Hexen Soundtrack - Winnowing Hall (N64)|Nintendo 64 Version Hexen Soundtrack - Winnowing Hall (PSX)|Playstation / Sega Saturn Versions Notes & Trivia *"Winnowing" means "to eliminate that which is inferior". *All of the stained glass windows in this level can be broken, and several of them conceal items. The stained glass depicts the three character classes. Some have an extra pane above them that depicts the ultimate weapon of that class. *If the player stands in the northeast corner of the room beyond the emerald door and looks towards the bell tower at a certain angle, a HOM effect can appear on the far wall of the outdoor area. *An Ettin inside the bell tower is stuck to the wall. *If the player is using the Mage Class, they do not need to get the Silver Key in order to complete the level. At the area with the bell tower, aim at the bell through the window and shoot it with the Sapphire Wand to lower the teleporter in the other room. External Links *''Winnowing Hall'' on The Doom Wiki *''Winnowing Hall'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Hexen Levels Category:Seven Portals Levels